Slash
' Spike '''was Raphael's mutated pet turtle. In 'Slash and Destroy, he was exposed to some Ooze and became known as '''Slash. Friendly Pet-Turned-Deadly Turtle Warrior Official Description "I was Raphael’s pet until mutagen made me his equal! Raph’s my bud, but I have a bone to pick with the rest of the team—they’ve never treated Raph right! Time to wipe out our dead weight…then Raph and I can form the ultimate Turtle team!"' '- Slash' Description Spike is Raphael's pet turtle which Raph believes is always listening to Raph about how he feels. When Spike drinks from a canister of mutagen, he transforms into a humungous mutant turtle that turns out a lot different than Raph and his brothers. Dubbing himself Slash, he's strong, merciless, and a bully. Inside though, he has an honest heart and doesn't wish to hurt an innocent human. As Spike Early Life As a young box turtle, Spike was flushed down the toilet of his original owner's home, and into the sewers. Raphael then saved him from drowning and took him in as his pet turtle, who Raph has a soft spot for, and often talks to Spike about his feelings in private. Season 1 The private feelings conversation between Raph and Spike is important for Raph because he needs Spike as a sounding board for his inner thoughts and feelings. He can't reveal his feelings to his brothers so he shares them with Spike, who can't speak, but is an excellent listener. His brothers tease him about this sometimes, mostly Mikey. Spike's favorite food is lettuce leaves, which he is often seen eating. Raph often lets Spike ride around on his shoulder and his best friend. As Slash Season 2 Slash and Destroy: '''When Spike was mutated into Slash, he has a vendetta against the Turtles, because of the stories Raph has told him all these years. Thinking that his brothers mistreated him, Slash set his thoughts on wiping them out anyway he could. He copied Raph's moves and used them to fight. He was last seen being knocked off a large building by losing his footing, after Raph struck him in one of his pressure points. 'Metalhead Rewired: Slash returns as a prisoner of the Kraang, and he's not happy one bit. As soon as he's released he starts smashing up robots left and right first by throwing one at another standing by a cell, and even saves Raph as he is about to be hit by a Kraang, before disappearing once again. ''Newtralized!: '''Slash is soon captured by the Kraang a second time and freed by the Newtralizer, who he becomes friends with. Together, the two make a vow to wipe out the Kraang. Slash is pleased with thier progress, but after he sees that the Newtralizer's plans have gone to far, to even wiping out the turtles and the city, he makes peace with Raphael and his brothers and helps them in the fight. Afterwards though, even though he's back on good terms with them, Slash decides that its better if he goes solo, and disappears again. Season 3 [[Battle for New York|'''Battle for New York]]:'' ''Sometime during the Kraang's invasion, Slash is recruited by Jack Kurtzman along with Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete, and Dr. Tyler Rockwell to fight back the Kraang, with Slash leading the team. Together, the four mutants form the Mighty Mutanimals to repel the takeover on New York City. They debut at the beginning of the episode, rescuing the Ninja Turtles from a Kraang attack. Compared to his brothers, Leo still doesn't trust Slash because of his cruel actions of the past. [[Clash of the Mutanimals|''Clash of the Mutanimals]]':'' During a black market which involves Tiger Claw, Slash interrupts the trade and introduced the Mutanimals. They battle, but eventually Tiger Claw wins and takes Slash and Rockwell, leaving Leatherhead and Pete behind. The two retreat to the Turtles so that Leatherhead can tell them that Tiger Claw took Slash and Rockwell, and decide to break them out. At Shredder's lair, Slash is looks at Karai, who is attempting to break herself and them out, and Stockman-Fly arrives and says the Mind Worms are ready for Karai as she angrily hisses at him. Shredder orders him to test it on Slash and Rockwell first, and they escape later and find the Foot after them. The Turtles, Leatherhead and Pete help them, and they return to the lair and give the captured Mutanimals soup when out of nowhere, Slash hits Splinter in the face with his axe. With Splinter knocked out, the Turtles and the remaining Mutanimals attack Slash, then Rockwell attacks as well, taking Raph and leaving the others behind. They return to Shredders lair and tie Raph to a table and he gets brainwashed. The Turtles arrive and defeat Shredder and got Slash, Raph and Rockwell back to their senses. Slash then hurls a statue onto Shredder before retreating with the others. [[The Deadly Venom|'''''The Deadly Venom]]:'' ''He is mentioned by Raph after seeing Splinter and Leo sparing. Bio Once Raphael's pet turtle Spike, Slash mutated into a larger and craggier turtle. He has a spiked shell and sharp beak, and his strength and ninja abilities are faster and tougher than the Ninja Turtles, with intentions not as admirable. Slash tries to convince Raphael to leave his brothers behind. When he refuses, Slash becomes a foe rather than friend. Appears in *Rise Of The Turtles (Debut as Spike) *Turtle Temper *Metal Head *Panic In The Sewers *Enemy Of My Enemy *Operation: Break Out *Showdown *Follow The Leader *Slash and Destroy (Last Appearance as Spike, First Appearance as Slash) *Metalhead Rewired *Newtralized! * Battle for New York * Clash of the Mutanimals Character Interactions Slash (Character Interactions) Gallery See Slash/Gallery Trivia *The name Spike is probably a tribute to Greg Cipes' best friend, a turtle by the same name. *Slash is voiced by Corey Feldman, famed for voicing Donatello in the first and third live-action TMNT movies for the 1990's. Corey Feldman was also voiced of Sprax/SPRX 77 in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! tv series *His debut episode "Slash and Destroy" is a homage to the title of his first comic book appearance, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures #23 "Search and Destroy" *His weapon was a choice of April's to pick for a weapon, a mace. *His look can be considered a darker, twisted version of the 1987 Turtles as he wears an "S" on his belt and his black bandana mask matches his wrist- and hand-tape. This makes him the second character to incorporate elements of the '87 design in his appearance (The first being Timothy's Pulverizer costume). *It seems that Spike went into the Mutagen Ooze on purpose, so that he could grant Raph's 'wishes'. *He has retractable claws that resemble fingernails. *He is the second villian to name himself. The first being The Rat King (Though unlike The Rat King, Michelangelo had no problem with Slash naming himself). *He can perfectly imitate Leo's voice. *The Ooze warped his brain making him lose his mind in Slash and Destroy. **However in Newtralized! ''it appears that the ooze's affects on his mental state has worn off. *He was one of the many mutants that was captured by the Kraang in Metalhead Rewired. *He saved Raphael from the Kraang that was going to attack him, showing there's still possibly some good inside of him. *He teamed up with Newtralizer but they eventually became enemies in that episode due to the Newtralizer's insanity and ungratefulness. *He was with the other Villains in the second Season 2 opening. *His belt buckle is an old "abandoned" car hood ornament. *Slash is a much more mutated version of a turtle compared to Raphael and his brothers. This may be due to the fact that those who are mutated tend to incorporate the form of the thing they touched last into their mutation (eg, Kirby O'Neil and the bats), and the last individual Spike touched before getting mutated was the already-mutated Raphael. In this sense, Slash's mutation could be considered similar to a double mutation such as Rahzar's. *Slash and Raphael became friends again in ''Newtralized!. *It's been confirmed he will have his own figure as Spike in a 3 Pack Figures this summer. * He will lead the team the Mighty Mutanimals in Battle for New York. ** This also marks the third time Slash has appeared as a member of the Mutanimals, with his previous two appearances being in the Archie Comics and IDW comics. * It's unknown how his lips turned beige in Battle for New York. * As seen in the new episodes commercial for episodes 15 through 17, Slash will later be affected by Shredder's mind control formula alongside Rockwell and Raphael in an upcoming episode. * He and Tiger Claw had confronted another one before. Possibly, during the Kraang invasion of New York. Quotes * "Ha ha ha ha...my turn." *"Keep me prisoner?!" *"They never understood ya, not like me." *" Our anger makes us strong!" *" Wait till I get out of here. I'm gonna break every tentacle on your-- unh..." *"If Raph's gonna be free, we may need to lose some dead weight." *"I need to find my own way Raphael. Think I'm better off solo." *"You're no brother of mine." *"You...you saved me Raphael?" *"My friend" (Then the portal closed) "Nooooo!!!" Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Turtles friends Category:Good Mutants